narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tailed Beast Control
Yugito Nii Why Yugito isn't in the list of the people, who are the jinchuuriki and can control a beast?[[User:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[User talk:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 20:29, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :Because she isn't listed as one of the four able to do so in chapter 458. ~SnapperT '' 22:05, January 18, 2011 (UTC) thanks[[User:GothicWarrior|'''GothicWarrior]] [[User talk:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 09:52, January 19, 2011 (UTC) What was the point... ...of the training arc if Naruto couldn't contorl the Fox's chakra if it's not a method of control?! Seriously, what logic is that? What is the point of the entire arc if Naruto isn't going to be listed as one of the few people to gain control over a Tailed Beast's power?--NaruHina fan (talk) 20:23, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :Put some of the title as part of the post because huge titles like that look horrible. Naruto having more control over the fox doesn't mean he has full control over it. When he has the same relationship with the fox as Bee has with the Eight-Tails, then we'll talk. Omnibender - Talk - 20:27, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :: Its not 'more control'. Naruto has FULL ACCESS to all the Fox's power. He ripped it free, making it his. Thus, he has control over the beast. Again, what is the point of the entire arc if Naruto doesn't have control? Tell me that. There is no logic to that, its just wanting to exclude Naruto out of this like you have been trying to do for months if not years since Naruto took the Fox's chakra. You're downplaying the fact Naruto has the full chakra that the Fox had, thus he has full power and control over it. Again, WHAT. IS. THE. POINT. OF. THE. ENTIRE. ARC? The entire arc was gaining control over the Fox's power, yet you guys are being pigheaded to disallow that.--NaruHina fan (talk) 20:31, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :The arc does not have to have a point, Naruto can only control its chakra. He has no control over the fox whatsoever. Simple version: he wasn't listed in Danzō's list of people throughout history who could control the tailed-beasts, therfore, he's not able to control it fully. ' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~ 20:34, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :: And Danzo's list came before Naruto went to fight the Fox and rip out its chakra. Hell it was 41 chapters in the past and is no longer valid after Naruto gained control of the Fox's chakra. Controlling it's chakra (since Tailed Beasts are made of it) is the equivalent of controlling the beast, and has never alluded to be otherwise. Danzo's list is outdated by chapter 499. --NaruHina fan (talk) 20:37, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Having its chakra doesn't mean he has full control. If he had full control, he'd be able to do a full transformation, and perform a Tailed Beast Ball just like Bee did when he fully transformed against Taka. Naruto has done neither. Having more control doesn't mean he has full control. Yugito could transform, but that clearly isn't enough for her to be mentioned as having full control during the Kage summit, and Yugito seems to have more control than Naruto. Omnibender - Talk - 20:38, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :::: Tailed Beasts are made fully out of chakra. Taking said chakra away gives the Jinchuriki the ability to control it's powers fully. Naruto is making the Tailed Beast Rasengan-which looks EXACTLY like the Tailed Beast Ball, so he does technically have access to that. And it isn't 'more control', it is full control over the Fox's power since he took all of the Fox's power. It has never been alluded to that the method Naruto did wouldn't have gave him full control over the Fox's power. Again, that statement was made 41 chapters before Naruto was able to rip the chakra free from the Fox. --NaruHina fan (talk) 20:44, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :Control (Verb): to exercise restraint or direction over; dominate; command. Naruto cannot make the fox do anything - unlike Killer Bee - who can team-up with the beast during battle, or Madara - who could make the fox do what ever he wanted it to do. Naruto cannot command the Nine-Tails to do anything. Heck, it would probably kill him the first chance it would get if it had any chakra. And you said "control its powers", not "control the beast itself". And a "Tailed Beast Rasengan" is not the same as the actual Tailed Beast Ball. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 20:46, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :: And Naruto has control over what made the Fox so damn powerful-its massive reserve of chakra. He can command and control it's chakra, which the manga alluded to being enough. The Tailed Beast Rasengan is exactly the same as the Tailed Beast Ball, hell they even look the same. The point of the entire Confining Arc was for Naruto to battle the Nine-Tails, take its power, and control it's power. Controlling the power is enough since Bee never said otherwise.--NaruHina fan (talk) 20:49, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Tailed Beast Rasengan as far as we know isn't the same as the Tailed Beast Ball. Making a workaround to get something similar to the TBB doesn't equal to using the TBB. Naruto still doesn't have the same control over the Nine-Tails that Bee has over the Eight-Tails. He still can't transform into the Nine-Tails and use the TBB, meaning he doesn't have the full control Bee has. There is also a fundamental difference between TBR and TBB: TBR requires use of shape transformation to spin the chakra to maintain its form, whereas to use TBB, the Eight-Tails said it's only necessary to gather and shoot. Omnibender - Talk - 20:51, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::Naruto has control over the Nine-Tails' chakra, but not over the Nine-Tails itself. It was never implied that this was enough to be considered full control over the tailed beasts. Yugito was stated to have perfect control over her tailed beast transformations, but she wasn't included in Danzō's list. As long as Naruto cannot go up to the Nine-Tails and tell him what to do, he doesn't have full control over it. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:48, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Then why even do the arc if Naruto couldn't control the beast's powers? Why didn't Bee say "If you succeed, you'll just have the chakra, not the control!"? --NaruHina fan (talk) 22:44, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Because he now has much more control over it than he has ever had before, because people can infer things based on previous information, and because Kishimoto needed an excuse to make new Rasengan derived techniques. Omnibender - Talk - 22:51, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: But previous information can be retconned. Hell for all we know, Yagura was in the same situation Naruto is. All we know is from that arc, Naruto got complete control over the Fox's chakra. --NaruHina fan (talk) 22:53, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :@NaruHina fan: :# The training will give him far greater control than he had before. :# The training will give him a new technique. :# The prelude to the training gave us insight into Naruto's fears and worries. :# It provided Kishimoto-sensei with an opportunity to have Kushina and Naruto interact and to explain the Kyūbi attack and the history of the Kyūbi jinchūriki and the Uzumaki clan. :# It gave B and Naruto something to do while being away from the war, justifying why they would actually stay on the island despite their personalities. :# it allowed Kishimoto-sensei to draw a connection between Naruto and the Rikudō Sennin. :—ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:54, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ::There's a fine line between logical assumptions and speculation, SuperSaiyaMan. And there you said it, he has control of the chakra, not the entity itself. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 22:58, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :Why are you clinging to the idea that the only control worth having is complete control? If Naruto masters everything then he no longer has room for improvement and the series will end shortly thereafter. Obviously Kishimoto does not want to do that yet. ''~SnapperT '' 23:00, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :: @ShounenSuki: The training was supposed to give him full control over the Fox though, as is what Kushina said on when she arrived in Naruto's minds. And Snapper, I'm clinging to it because that is what the arc seemed to show for me. --NaruHina fan (talk) 23:04, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :::While I wouldn't say total control means no room for improvement, I second Snapper's statement about total control not being the only control worth having. The latest stuff brought him up from a 3 out of 10 on the control scale to an 8 out of 10. He now has *very minor* restrictions on what he can do with it, as opposed to before when using it was a high-risk maneuver. Naruto is insanely better with the Kyuubi than he was before, conquered his inner darkness, and has great new powers. The fact that the Kyuubi doesn't like him and he thus can't do everything Bee does doesn't make that less awesome. ZeroSD (talk) 23:07, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Guys calm down. Naruto didn't take all of the fox's chakra. If he did, it would die. And he didn't have all its power untill they became friends. eg.he couldn't use the sonic roar'etc. So its illogical to say he had all of the fox's power.Undominanthybrid (talk) 14:18, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Control Han, has complete control over his tailed beast also Yugito was mentioned to have complete control, over her tailed beast transformation likely meaning her full transformed beast form too. I thought only people who have cooperation with their tailed beast can transform into them? (talk) 09:14, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :The resurrected Jinchuriki are a special case because the Eight-Tails said the other tail-beast had changed. Include the fact that their bodies are being controlled by Tobi via chakra rods, and we can't say anything for sure yet. Joshbl56 11:15, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Is it safe to put those forms of control in the revived jinchuriki articles of tailed beast transformations? Tobi was controlling them, along with their tailed beast. How do we know it was their own skill? (talk) 08:25, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Merged. Don't make another section over the same topic and with the same name please. @above :-) To answer you're question: we're not saying that it's their own skill. In fact, it's almost certain that it isn't, since only B and Yagura were had full control over their Tailed Beast. Skitts (talk) 08:33, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Guys, out of the revived jinchuriki, only yagura was known to have full contol. Yugito didn't have absolute control. And about others, only god and kishimoto knows. Everybody showed absolute control because Tobi was controlling both the jinchuriki and their tailed beasts.Undominanthybrid (talk) 14:23, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Naruto Can someone explain why this article STILL claims Naruto hasn't tamed Kurama? He transformed fully into the Nine Tailed Fox itself and Broke the Seal. :Because it was last edited on January 18th. Contrary to popular belief robots do no write the information on this wiki so its either you shut the hell up and wait for it to be updated or go make an attempt to do so. Also, sign your posts.--Cerez365™ 13:03, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Jutsu Category? Could we make this a jutsu category? There are a ton of jutsu that work as Tailed Beast control. We could make it have to adhere to at least one of the following: * The ability to bring a tailed beast under domination or control. * The ability to suppress a tailed beast's chakra. * The ability to synchronize with a tailed beast without being it's Jinchuriki. Here are the jutsu I could find that would fit this category: * Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Hexagonal Pillars * Three-Tails Chakra: Release * Tailed Beast Chakra Seal * Wood Dragon * Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands * Necklace Sealing Technique * Genjutsu: Sharingan * Chakra Chains (Outer Path) Skarrj (talk) 02:41, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Obito and Madara's control extended Obito and Madara both can use their eyes to control the tailed beasts. Should we also state that they both can use wood release to partially control the Ten Tails? It makes sense since they both are using the technique. Its not like the First Hokage's technique but it is control over the Ten Tails. (talk) 04:55, December 26, 2012 (UTC)David Minato Should we say something about Minato in the Jinchuriki section? Since he gained Yin Kurama's cooperation and can transform into it.JOA20 (talk) 12:26, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Episode what episode did Bee use tentacles to arrange to blocks before he told Naruto to do the same. It's like a partial transformation. DATONENINJAFROMBEFORE (talk) 15:58, March 22, 2014 (UTC)DATONENINJAFROMBEFORE :Yes, so? I'm certain he is already noted to be capable of doing partial transformation.--Elveonora (talk) 16:45, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Sasuke? When has he ever controlled a bijū?--Reliops (talk) 13:48, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Bump.--Reliops (talk) 13:37, September 19, 2014 (UTC) :In the latest chapter. We can see the tailed beasts' eyes covered with Rinnegan pattern, just like when Manda and Kurama were controlled by Sharingan and their eyes took on the Sharingan's design.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 13:42, September 19, 2014 (UTC) ::He cast a genjutsu to stun them when their guards were down (not entirely successfully I might add) in order to seal them. He didn't control them to do his bidding.--Reliops (talk) 17:06, September 19, 2014 (UTC) :::The sharingan controls them with genjutsu, so what's your point? MangekyoSasuke (talk) 18:59, September 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::My point is perfectly clear. Sasuke has cast a genjutsu on the bijū and sealed them. He hasn't controlled them.--Reliops (talk) 21:07, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Obito's Second Stage Can someone who has the HD Quality replace that shitty quality pic of Obito with an HD Qaulity one? Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame (talk) 16:18, September 18, 2014 (UTC) :Or maybe, and this is a big maybe, you can get the HD image yourself instead of complaining about the one we currently have?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 16:24, September 18, 2014 (UTC) I would but I dunno what time that scene even starts and we need Shak he was the one who did HD Quality for the screencaps Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame (talk) 16:43, September 18, 2014 (UTC) ::First, let me tell you that mostly, nobody memorizes every scene and the particular time it happened, so when I am searching for a scene, I too have to look through most of the episode first. So that's a poor excuse to not go and do the work yourself. Second, it's indeed sad and unfortunate that Shakhmoot isn't active here anymore, but he's not the only one who uploaded images in HD quality. Not only do I have those, I also saw Ten Tailed Fox uploading some in 1080p while Sarutobii2 provides many images in 720p. And since you said "I would..", I guess you too have access to HD quality sources, so where's the problem exactly? Norleon (talk) 14:10, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Well just have peoples upload only HD Quality like Shak did Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame (talk) 18:07, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Error Chiyo mentioned that ultimately no one could control Tailed Beasts, which is later outright contradicted by Danzo Shimura much later.--Caseather (talk) 02:06, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :Not really an error or contradiction, each character has his/her own knowledge, Chiyo wasn't omniscient.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:12, December 5, 2015 (UTC) ::It's basically the same as Yamato and Jiraiya claiming nobody can use all five natures. The statement wasn't true, and they logically should have known it wasn't true, but the plot had yet to reveal otherwise. Maybe Chiyo's claim could be trivia like Yamato's on the nature transformation page.--BeyondRed (talk) 21:18, December 5, 2015 (UTC)